Azreth Sandfury
Basic Information Race: Gerudo Class: Bard Level: 10 BRD/ Experience: 6734/9000 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Hylian, Gerudo, Zora, Goron, Kokiri Deity: Din Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 DEX: 14 +2 CON: 11 +0 INT: 18 +4 WIS: 09 -1 CHA: 20 +5 (+2 from racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 62 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 1) (06) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 2) (08) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 3) (07) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 4) (04) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 5) (01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 6) (08) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 7) (02) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 8) (07) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 9) (03) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard 10) (08) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Heart Container) AC: 19 = + DEX (02) + Misc (07) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Trait (00)+ Feat (00) BAB: +7/2 = (10) + Class 02 (00) CMB: 05 = (02) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (07) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) Reflex: +09 = (07) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) Will: +06 = (07) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Dam. Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resist: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Surging Currents (+1 Heavy Crossbow): Attack: +10, Damage: 1d10+1, Range:120, Crit: 19-20/x2 17 bolts Slingshot: Attack +11, Damage 1d6+2, Range 35, Crit x3 27 seeds Mithral Chain Shirt +3 +7 AC, +6 Max Dex, No AC Penalty Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' armored) Favored Class: Bard Bonus Feat: +1 feat at 1st level. Gerudo Perception: +2 Perception, An extra +2 perception while in the desert Class Features Bard Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A bard is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Bardic Knowledge (Ex) A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained Distraction (Su) At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su) At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard’s level + the bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Inspire Courage (Su) A 1st level bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Versatile Performance (Ex) At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. At 6th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the bard can select an additional type of Perform to substitute. Well-Versed (Ex) At 2nd level, the bard becomes resistant to the bardic performance of others, and to sonic effects in general. The bard gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Inspire Competence (Su) A bard of 3rd level or higher can use his performance to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as she continues to hear the bard’s performance. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the bard has attained beyond 3rd (+3 at 7th, +4 at 11th, +5 at 15th, and +6 at 19th). Lore Master (Ex) At 5th level, the bard becomes a master of lore and can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. A bard can choose not to take 10 and can instead roll normally. In addition, once per day, the bard can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action. He can use this ability one additional time per day for every six levels he possesses beyond 5th, to a maximum of three times per day at 17th level. Suggestion (Sp) A bard of 6th level or higher can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature that he has already fascinated (see above). Using this ability does not disrupt the fascinate effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the fascinate effect). A bard can use this ability more than once against an individual creature during an individual performance. A Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 bard’s level + bard’s Cha modifier) negates the effect. This ability affects only a single creature (but see mass suggestion, below). Suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-dependent ability and relies on audible components. Dirge of Doom (Su) A bard of 8th level or higher can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to take become shaken. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard's performance. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and the bard continues the performance. The performance cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. Dirge of doom is a mind-affecting fear effect, and it relies on audible and visual components. Inspire Greatness (Su) A bard of 9th level or higher can use his performance to inspire greatness in himself or a single willing ally within 30 feet, granting extra fighting capability. For every three levels a bard attains beyond 9th, he can target one additional ally while using this performance (up to a maximum of four at 18th level). To inspire greatness, all of the targets must be able to see and hear the bard. A creature inspired with greatness gains 2 bonus Hit Dice (d10s), the commensurate number of temporary hit points (apply the target’s Constitution modifier, if any, to these bonus Hit Dice), a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves. The bonus Hit Dice count as regular Hit Dice for determining the effect of spells that are Hit Dice dependent. Inspire greatness is a mind-affecting ability and it relies on audible and visual components. Jack of All Trades (Ex) At 10th level, the bard can use any skill, even if the skill normally requires him to be trained. At 16th level, the bard considers all skills to be class skills. At 19th level, the bard can take 10 on any skill check, even if it is not normally allowed. Feats FEATS Human: Extra Performance:You can use bardic performance for 6 additional rounds per day. 1st Level: Skill Focus (Dance) 3rd Level: Rapid Reload 5th Level: Voice of the Sibyl 7th Level: Endurance 9th Level: Discordant Voice Spells Versatile Performance: Level 2: Dance (Acrobatics/Fly) Level 4: Oratory (Diplomacy/Sense Motive) Level 10: String (Diplomacy/Bluff) Level 0: Prestidigitation Dancing Lights Summon Instrument Mage Hand Ghost Sound Flare Level 1: Cure Light Wounds Comprehend Langauge Feather Fall Unseen Servant Youthful Appearence Level 2: Cure Moderate Wounds Cat's Grace Eagle's Splendor Fox's Cunning Tongues. Level 3: Cure Serious Wounds Exquisite Accompaniment Haste Tiny Hut Level 4: Cure Critical Wounds Secure Shelter Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. Skill Points: 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2*) (Bard) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 02) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 03) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 04) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 05) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 06) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 07) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 08) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 09) 11 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (2) (Bard 10) *+2 from Magical Item Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc !Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 !Appraise 15 8 3 4 +0 !Bluff 21 10 3 5 +3 !Climb -3 0 0 -2 -1 +0 !Craft ( ) 02 0 0 4 +0 !Diplomacy 21 10 3 5 +3 Disable Device 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 !Disguise 09 1 3 5 +0 !Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 05 0 0 5 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 !Intimidate 17 9 3 5 +0 +8 magical item !Knowledge (Arcana) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Dngnrng) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Engnrng) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Geography) 18 6 3 4 +5 +3 !Knowledge (History) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Local) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Nature) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Nobility) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Planes) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Knowledge (Religion) 16 4 3 4 +5 +1 !Linguistics 10 3 3 4 +0 !Perception 05 1 3 -1 +2 !Perform (Dance) 24 10 3 5 +6 !Perform (String) 09 1 3 5 +0 !Perform (Oratory) 21 10 3 5 +3 !Profession (Scribe) 07 5 3 -1 +0 Ride 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 !Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 !Sleight of Hand 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 !Spellcraft 02 0 0 4 +0 !Stealth 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -3 0 0 -2 -1 +0 !Use Magic Device 05 0 0 5 +0 ! - Class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight 10 bolts x 2 1 1/4 2lbs Spell Component pouch 1 1/4 2lbs Heavy Crossbow +1 8lbs Muleback cords 250 1/4 lbs Bag of Holding III 1850 35lbs Glamered Mithral Chain Shirt +3 3450 10lbs Headband of Vast Intelligence +4 4000 1lb Book of the Loremaster 3750 2lbs Total Weight: 56 1/4lbs 2 heart pieces 5950 Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 66 133 200 Finances Rupees: 2200 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 32 Height: 6'2" Weight: 134 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Tan Appearance: In the works Demeanor: Background In the works Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . .